Half
by nanakira
Summary: I feel the twenty-first winter since I buried in the frost everything I had or loved, forever. And yet, in my hands, I see a dark gun that makes me get back to who I am. Love and friendship cant withstand death.Rated M for bad language, horror scens
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry... Hope you enjoy the story..._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto POV:

Gray snow falls on the path of each year and this picture is a box the size of my window ... I look with strange spite at the frisky flakes and I see how my foot winnows them in a heartbeat. It is the time of my regrets ... and it's snowing ... the sky is leaking, so I can feel guilty for what I truely am. Surrounded by glass sky light, I feel the twenty-first winter since I buried in the frost everything I had or loved, forever. And yet, in my hands, I see a dark gun that makes me get back to who I am.  
I was young ... blond spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, thin, but full of faith and ideals. Nothing strange for a teenager convinced that the world can't get more beautiful. The University, often a place totally different from what we hope, has gained a meaning only when you got there ... at first I saw nothing special, onyx cold eyes, spiky black hair, tender moves ... a delightful uncertainty seduced my attention, but that was all. It was like I had to get there to help you see me, to decide that you know who I am.  
And then who am I? The mirror never shows me anything I want to see and this simply because I do not see myself. I run to convince you to look carefully, to see me. Often I try to touch you, but there is something that bonds me and doesn't let me get close to you.  
You know what I mean ... why are you dismissing all those who just try to get to know you? It's so hard to bear what they call a friendly chat? And then, not everything you touch is always bad. I am here because I protected you from myself and this is probably the only thing that keeps me down here: to help you live without fear of them, to watch over when you sleep, to not let you see what you feel: fear.  
I knew somehow that there was something ... it displeased me that, in your pitch black eyes, was an enigma, which lured me like a ritual, a dancing demon, and that could not end well. Yet, curiosity...

-Teme, wait ... you know what I was thinking? The gang and I are going to the movies tonight, one that we wanted to see for so long! What do you say? Certainly you will like it, but I won't say anything about it! So...  
-Sorry dobe, I cant tonight, you know ... my mother suggested that I should stay home for the time being! She says I've been behaving a little weird lately!  
-Eee! That's one more reason to get out and come with us ... with me!  
-I don't know, she's still mad at me ... a colleague of hers came to visit, with her daughter, Sakura, and I was not too sociable! Now I'm punished.  
Sasuke wanted to leave, but I caught his hand, to tell him something, don't know why. He startled, but looked very strange at me, like he knew what I was thinking ... and then he left without another word.

Hence then the days passed quickly and we didn't move closer. It's been six months since he moved to Konoha village and to our school. I wanted to get closer to him, to make him understand my true intentions, but he never gives me the chance. Our discussions touched what I called the complexity and I knew that everything was going well, but there was something else...

It was Tuesday and I, as so often happened, had free period. In this free period, I asked Sasuke to go out with me, so we decided to go to a bar near the college. When I entered the college hall he suddenly stopped and dumbfounded. For a moment, I paced forth, but realizing that I was alone, I returned... Sasuke just stood there, terrified, looking around the room almost crying. I took his hand, and got out. I spoke nothing, not asking until we reach the bar, while clutching our hot coffee, reviving our sight.  
-Look, I hate to be a pusher or indiscreet, it's just that there is something about you, something happened and ... damn it, I would like to now what is going on with you! I can help you, don't you trust me?  
-I trust you dobe, it just that ... How do you know that I need help? What makes you think...?  
-Hn ... I guess it never hurt anyone to have a friend, and now I think you need one ... or am I wrong, Sasuke-teme?  
-You do not understand dobe! You'll just laugh at me like everyone else.  
-Try me!  
-Mother is scared of me, I've already been transferred to too many schools, we moved too many times. I am to blame, and you are putting yourself in danger getting so close to me. I don't want you to suffer dobe.  
-Tsk ... honestly, what harm it can come from us being friends. Come on; tell me ... I promise not to disappoint you. Tell me what happened in the lobby!  
-It's hard to explain and you'll get scared, and from there on there's no going back!  
-Do not laugh at me teme. I'm no longer a child, scared by the Boogie Man!  
-Okay. Look, I have a strange gift, only I can see what is really here ... for so long I've seen all those that couldn't find their peace! Souls that wander, that have not led to good end there duties or are paying for what they did...  
For a moment I was tempted to laugh, but his eyes were so sad and cold ... and then I knew he did not lie.  
-So far I understand ... but what did you saw in the hallway? It's a college damn it, what could you have seen in a Faculty?  
-I know dobe, that this is a school, but...

-Come on teme...

-Tsk ... When we entered, the hall was a huge room, dark and cold. I felt like I hit a wet wall, the smell was heavy and sharp ... I touched the wall until I found a switch and I turned on the lights. From the ceiling there were thousands of broken, bleeding bodies hung with twine. Prone heads were sliced by something that draw near me at a fast pace. I felt the blood fill the room, as my cold feet drown in it, slowly softening. I could not move, and that thing came at me. I could only fell it. The light went off and I started to cry out of fear. That's when you took my hand. You got there, I do not know how you did it, and so far no one has managed to do so. Mom gets scared, cries and sits next to me until I wake up, scratched, paralyzed with fear and coldness.  
-It's hard to understand, though, I know you are not lying, a part of me knows, for some reason. Now, what to do to get rid of all this?  
-I do not know dobe. I don't know... Four years after my father died, I began to see all of this. I think because he died saving me. The house was on fire, just as I was still in bed. My dad took me and went to the window when something exploded. He protected me with his body, and my mother found me a little later in the hospital. She wasn't home, she was on night shift and my dad snoozed on the couch a bit. I do not know how the fire started, but because of me, my mother, after so many years, still hasn't recovered.  
-It wasn't your fault teme! ... Perhaps your father forgot something on fire.  
-I don't believe that, no one knows why it happened or how. The house didn't burn at all, not even a sign of fire ... But I have seen it, just like dad. Nobody believed me, not even my mother. My father died of a powerful blast, but nobody could explain a thing. The neighbors came because my dad broke the window; the door was on fire, burning. And I, like him, was found fainted, my father covering my body. I had only a few stitches, but he could not resist. Even now I do not know what happened.  
-Hm ... It is very strange. And since then you can see this?  
-Yes.  
-It means that your father's death triggered it. If you and he saw the fire, it means that he could also see what you see now.  
-You might be right dobe. Especially since I was wet and I thought that the house was on fire and inside there was a very heavy odor. Just like the one that I felt earlier.  
-And then maybe he was paying for something. Or help you to continue what he did. But why?  
-If he was paying for something, I would've seen him before dobe ... even in that house. We moved from there about a year after, because I could not resist the fear. I had been to a psychologist, I did X-rays and other tests, I was sick. My mother was terrified. Only after I was sent home from  
school one day, because I was afraid to leave the bathroom, because I saw a caretaker sliced off in half by a window glass, lying on the bathroom door in a pool of blood, she decided to move to another house, to another town.  
-And since then ... have you seen any thing else?  
-Every day, on the streets, at school, in stores, everywhere. Even now ... there are thousands of such souls passing by. Slowly I'm going crazy!  
-But what do they want?  
-They want me!  
-You? Why?  
-Because I have something they need: life!

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the story so far ... i'll try to update soon. and i hope there werent to many miss spellings. If you would like to review that would make me verry happy. Thank you for reading. See you all in the next chapter ...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry... Hope you enjoy the story..._

_

* * *

_

Naruto POV:

- Teme ... What do you mean?

- Every time someone like me dies, one of them is born... When my father died, that monster that is calling out to me, that is plaguing my every dream and breath was born in the under world ... and when I'll die ... that same monster will be able to be born in our world ... That's what I mean dobe...

He's eyes were sad and cold as he said that ... It pained me to see him like that. I wished there was some thing I could do for him.

-And what is there to do?

-I do not know. I only know that I'm afraid, that I feel him and I can not resist. I know something is coming, quickly, and can not be sociable, it is more prudent. Sakura was ... nice. We went to my room, we talked a lot ... just that she touched me when I stretched to take the remote control. Then suddenly I looked at her and ... an ugly thing was going through her veins, as if it lived there, survived, feed of her. That thing was moving all over her body, through her veins ... through her blood. When I looked up, her face was disfigured, bruised ... her skin shriveled like a snake. I closed my eyes and then jumped out of bed screaming. I sat near the window, on coming, with my head caught between my hands, screaming. My mother was terribly upset....

He started to cry. I took his hand with friendly warmth and said with conviction: "I am here and I promise to not leave you alone. I can help you and I'll do it! Trust me teme! "

I knew I was right, I felt it burning in my stomach, but only that. Was there something wrong with me? Was it waiting for me? What can someone like me, weak and silly do in front of a spirit that wanted to be born, live and mastered every body without soul in this world. I was a tiny thing, but I knew there was something only I can do, even before I throw myself into certain death. Up 'till here, my hero spirit was wining, just as fear was hiding in my stomach... that was the only sure thing.

-But how do you manage to sleep? I asked as I was impatiently waiting for the bus.

-I close my eyes, covering my head with the blanket and don't come out until my alarm goes off, even if I hear noises. As long as I don't see them, there is nothing they can do. They feel when I look at them, they see me and attack. Through them he's searching for me. I try not to see them and sometimes I manage.

Then we went our separate ways. Pretty hard to understand for someone like me if I believed it so easily. Maybe he is laughing because I am naive. All my life I wanted to have what others do not understand or can not, just to be different. I thought it was a quality, now I think it is a burden, especially for Sasuke.

I walked slowly towards my house and I was thinking seriously about what I had just heard. I knew I did not possess anything special, so why would a story like that scare me? I never had an incident that led to a paranormal trace and even less so I never felt a fear for anything. Why was I so scared? A hand caught me by the arm and I turned my head to see who it was. Nothing... I spined in place ... still nothing. I was thinking how tired I should be to imagine something like that. If there was someone out there then I would see traces in the snow... there are none, so there is no one here but me. I got home; my mother was still at work, so I quickly went to bed. As expected, I dreamed of Sasuke, running on a large beach, smiling at me. I've let him go further away from me, looking offshore. When I look back, he was gone. I felt a hand strangling me and, slowly, there were distinctly two red eyes that reflected a weak, but cold body. He raised me over his head and I was looking at the teme draining my life flow without showing any kind of gesture or emotion.

A door was slammed and I jumped out of bed. My mother came home from work and my father whispered to her to speak more slowly. I got out of bed. The light from the kitchen hit me strong.

-Oh ... Sorry Naruto, I didn't knew you were sleeping so early.

-It's ok. Anyway I was not sleeping too well.

-Wait a minute ... raise you head!

-Come on, Mom...

-Do as I say.

-There... what is it?

-You're burned ... does it not hurt?

I went to the mirror. A hand strangled my neck and it sting terrible. Now! Why not earlier? What is this?

The next day I meet Sasuke.

-I had a weird dream last night teme. I said looking him straight in the eyes

-Yes, me too! he said looking down.

-What was that? I'm burned! Why did you do that?

-I told you to stay away from me. It will happen 'till you leave me alone or...

-Or what teme? You think I'll give up because of one thing that threatens me? This is one more reason to close him where it belongs. Within seconds Sasuke flew from my side and hit the faculty wall. He seemed paralyzed, from the strong shot, but his eyes were burning alive.

Then I panicked. On his stomach there was a hand imprint like it was drawn, burning deep his soft skin. It was not his fault. But what do I do? I do not know how to help him. I took him to the office and waited outside. I looked out the window, although elsewhere, without meaning, looking for a reply, which did not delay to appear. I looked at students who fled to the bus station. A blizzard started and no one bear to fight with it. However, a man very well build, was not rushing to get there. He caught my attention because he continued looking at something on the ground and then he leaned down to take it. Then I remembered: there, in that spot Sasuke had fallen. Maybe he dropt something from his pockets. I quickly descended the stairs, approached him and smiled reassuring.

-Excuse me, I saw you pick up something, you know ... a colleague of mine collapsed here and I took him to the infirmary. If you found something that belongs to him, please return it.

-Yes I found something, look...

It was his fan pendant, I do not know if I've ever seen him without it.

-Take it, he will need it.

And he left in a hurry. "He will need it?" What does he know?

I turned to the infirmary and I drove Sasuke home. Then, I went back to my place too. At my house, the same guy from the street was standing there. He just got there. He turned around and looked at me...

-Good day, sir, what are you doing at my house? I saw it's hard for you to be good, especially now...

-I beg your pardon?

-You looked at me funny when I asked Sasuke's pendant back.

-Naruto, he is our priest, Mr. ...

-Setsuna ... Michael.

-Sure ... I answered annoyed.

-Naruto! Mr. Michael has come to do an exorcism prayer, I was scared last night and ...

-So what? Come on, Mom, we do not live in a world full of danger, and inn sleep ... maybe I burned myself earlier!

-Naruto ...

And I left the house. I didn't mind the prayer, but his presence... I was scared. But he held a beautiful ceremony and somewhere in my soul, I was at peace. Something was unclean and that man knew it, I thought, he is a priest after all.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the story so far ... i'll try to update soon. and i hope there werent to many miss spellings. If you would like to review that would make me verry happy. Thank you for reading. See you all in the next chapter ...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry... Hope you enjoy the story..._

_

* * *

_

Naruto POV:

The priest was preparing to leave when I called him from the head of the stairs, hoping to get some answers for my fears. We headed to my bedroom and did not know how to begin. It's not like you hear this every day. He understood and asked me if I want to confess, it was easier.

-Yes, please father. You know, a friend has a ... he is special. He sees some things, more clearly said; he sees lost spirits, warring, which harasses him. But that's not all, on the counter that is the easy thing. Her father was the same but just that with his death, was born an evil spirit, evil, and he has inherited the burden. Now, this monster, if he gets his claws on him, he will finally posses a material body. He can be born in our world. He attacked us both, although I can not see anything. I can't protect him! And that makes me crazy!

-If he attacked you, it means that already he feels threatened by you! Maybe you know something or have a role in all this ritual!

-What can I do? I can't see him...

-But he touched you; you saw it!

-In a dream!

-Yes, but you saw him! How did he look like?

-It was my friend, Sasuke.

-It means he takes his face to protect himself from you, so you can not fight back.

-I do not understand anything.

-Sasuke is not his way; he can kill him in a heartbeat; that's why he threw him so high! You are the obstacle!

-But how did you know that he threw Sasuke?

-I was right behind you, and you, when you saw it you stop the impact on time, or else he would've smashed you friend, Sasuke!

-But what does he thinks I can do?

-Well, you are going to stop him. You're the one he is looking for; you will live even after death for your friend.

-How do you know who I am?

-I do not know, but you know me, you came down stairs to see me at the University, because you were sure that I have an answer! You got your answer, and only now can I help you.

-I no longer understand anything.

-Listen well; do not be scared of anything, because you're stronger than him. You who will sacrifice for Sasuke so he can live and help to fill the House of Souls. When it is emptied, such a monster is born. The house is empty because the souls are rebellious, angry, and vengeful. That's what he did; he poisoned them, and in the House can enter only those who come to terms with it self, the pure ones. Sasuke's role is to help to purify, to forgive. That's how our kids are born, otherwise everyone will be born dead and there will be only one world: that of the dead. When there are souls in the House, you hear the swallows singing! Now no one sings on the contrary there's not even one left alive.

-And then, I... what should I do?

-You will know at the right time.

And then he left. I wanted to stop him because I was awfully confused, he did not help me at all. He left me alone with a demon. My mother was happy because I talked to him. She was relieved and thought that everything was over, but that was the deadly silence before the storm. It had been a couple of hours since he left, getting closer to midnight, when I fell asleep.

-Naruto!

I jumped out of bed and I headed to the window. There, Sasuke was floating and keep calling my name. It couldn't be him, so said the priest. I sat on the bed. I saw it entering the room, not saying anything. He looked at me like I did not exist, like I was hollow on the inside. It was not my Sasuke, but...

-Sasuke sit down beside me, I was expecting you to come see me! Maybe this time you'll no longer burn my skin.

He hung his head to one side, in a very weird way and stretched out a hand. All I knew was that in a drawer I had a gun, my father's, although his place was not there. It did not help me much, but there was something in my soul looking for some protection.

Seeing that I was not going with him, he floated up to the ceiling and with those red eyes that burned he keep steering me down. For a few seconds my back hit the closet, enough time for me to sneak the gun out. He was scratched all over, he was changing and I knew that was the end. If I hesitated, we could both die.

I was watching with fear at what I had loved beyond me. Maybe that was the only reason I accepted the role of a surrogate. It hurt my eyes and through them, my head, my hands... froze... and the room was getting colder ... a weird smell penetrated my nostrils like a knife... I could feel my blood running like fire through my veins... I could feel his heavy moves and my breath became the more difficult with the closer he got to me. My feet were warm because the blood dropt from my heart, warming my ankles. Bodies punished feed a demon wanting to be born. Frightened faces were looking at me. I found only enough power to cry out:

-Come on, why wait, come to me! Only I can kill you, he can't do a thing against you, that's why you want me dead. He gives you the body you need, but I am the only one that can tear it. How many times should I say? Come!!!

That's when he let Sasuke down and rising my body on my wall he started strangling me. My body was slowly paralyzed. The blood throbbed in my legs. I was afraid for Sasuke, which was immersed in it. He had to live, that's why I was here. I knew I could do one thing.

When I felt my body burning and I saw my skin going blue, I suddenly raised the gun and I emptied it in what was left pure in my body: my heart. I offered the body it needed to be born. Once you become a human, you inherited the ephemeral life to. He need a heart to beat, just that mine does not beat for him. I locked him in a dead body and thus died with me.

My mother came to my room, scared and shaking. Sasuke was full of blood... my blood... my dad got the best doctors although he knew that there was nothing that can be done, but could not help it. The rumors said I committed suicide... that I attacked Sasuke... that I brought him to my home and... Many other things ... just that nobody knew anything.

I was sitting on the bed, light, quiet, with the gun in hand ... mother cried so much that I could not resist. But she could not see me, she rejected me. My father clenched his head in hands... me, his only son, always the one with the brain ... why?

"Because that's what you taught, to be a man, to put every thing before me. If you would look at me just once, without anger and regret, I would see me and rest assure. I didn't do this to horrify you, but to ensure a life that all of you deserve. I am here ... for you! "

Sasuke was walks through the hospital room with a ribbon on the eyes, to not see anything, with bandaged hands. He was breathing slowly, hard, he was hurting all over: his hands and eyes and soul...

I, which was useless, ignorant, I was actually the one who could bear a monster in this world. Such a hard price I have to pay for what I was? Or, as the priest said, I was a willing soul to sell, so that Sasuke can live? I do not know all this yet, I know I am empty... My mother left, leaving me alone, failing to wipe my blood from the floor or the memory of my face from the house. I was there, without my mom to care for me as usual. The house remained empty, only my room was left as it was that night. My parents left, not taking anything. Father priest often looked at me, as I looked out the window ... I was in my room as usual with him, caressing me, telling me story of Sasuke, my mother ... Why was I so scared of him in the beginning? Who was I? I was Sasuke's shield in front of "them"; I defended him from all that could hurt him, from all that he feared. Just like I used to say without knowing. I? I was him, that part which appears above all, and Sasuke was that part that protects the others before it... That's why I did not see in me what was to happen. We fill in perfectly, just that he did not need to see me as I did not need to see "it". Sasuke did not need protection from humans, his fear came from the unknown and that's where I returned it. The bad was in my room and I was there to watch over her, over me, because gray snow falls on the path of each year and this picture is a box the size of my window ... I look with strange spite at the frisky flakes and I see how my foot winnows them in a heartbeat. It is the time of my regrets ... and it's snowing ... the sky is leaking, so I can feel guilty for what I truly am. ... Because I give you birth and I close all your roads, through the mere fact that I exist...

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the story ... and i hope there werent to many miss spellings. If you would like to review that would make me verry happy. Thank you for reading. Ja nee!!!


End file.
